Cold Waters
by Jasmin Solstice Malfoy
Summary: Mintpaw is half-clan, a kit taken from her birth clan to live with her father. She remembers nothing of her mother and brothers, but they remember. Skypaw and Blazepaw taunt her for being a traitor, and her mother stares at her at each gathering. Mintpaw will have an eventful Apprenticeship.


Prologue – A Dreaming Kit

The endless night sky was comforting to the young she-kit, who stood atop a light gray rock, in the very center of a large lake.

The kit was only four sunrises old, and very wary of water. But this lake was frozen, much like the water back in her home, right by the nursery. The kit didn't know if it was safe or not, but her curious nature got the better of her as she took a few tentative steps down the large rock, to where it met the silver ice at its base.

The kit, white as the snow across the lake and with eyes the colour of freshly grown mint leaves, placed a tiny paw on the ice, testing its durability. It seemed solid to her, and she put her entire weight upon the ice.

She was greatly pleased when the ice didn't as much as moan under her light weight. She began to playfully frolic on the glistening ice, purring in delight.

Suddenly, she froze, hearing a large _crack _echo from just underneath her. Her eyes widened in fear just seconds before the dark water engulfed her, dragging her to its depths.

The tiny kit thrashed wildly, but it had no effect on the massive current. She could see the ice at the surface breaking off, making way for the sunlight that melted it.

"_Be still, tiny one,_" came a gruff meow. The kit opened her eyes to see an old gray she-cat with blue eyes staring at her. She was obviously an elder, with the silver hairs on her muzzle and ears.

She circled the trembling, frozen kit. "_Water will be your ally if you make it so,_" the she-cat meowed. "_Just kick up with your hind legs. Trust me._" The tiny kit didn't know whether she should trust the elder, but did as she was told.

Surprisingly, the kit found herself moving towards the surface, and before she knew it, her head broke the surface, and she drew in a long, searing breath of fresh air.

She swam towards the small island, with a tree trunk connecting it to the larger island. As she shook her fluffy fur, she looked back at the water with a glint in her eyes.

Then, she was jolted awake.

"Mintkit!" a tiny paw prodded her side, "Wake up, sleepy head!"

The tiny she-kit mewled, batting away her brothers' paw with her own. "Go away, Blazekit!" she growled, curling tighter into a ball. The other, larger paw of her other brother hit her ear. She jumped up in the nest, and further into her mothers belly. "You, too, Skykit!" she hissed, trying to fall back asleep.

"You can't stay inside the nursery forever," came the amused purr of her mother, Sageflare. She glanced up at her mother, who had a beautiful white coat with a ginger back, and dazzling amber eyes.

"But I want to sleep!" she whined. Her mother sighed. "Go play with your brothers and Treekit," she meowed. Not wanting to argue with her mother, Mintkit huffed and strode out into the busy Thunderclan camp.

Her two brothers were already playing with their denmate, Treekit, and she noticed a green wad rolling across the clearing.

_Moss Ball!_

Mintkit found herself enjoying playing with her brothers and friend again, after just getting over a fever that kept her tired, and confined to the nursery for three sunrises.

A rough purr sounded from behind them, and Mintkit turned to see the warrior, Whitefoot, gazing down at them. She bowed her head in respect, before returning to the game.

A yowl of warning made the warrior and the four kits turn their heads towards the entrance. Soon, Oakclaw, Scarletglow, and the Deputy, Cinderfeather, came rushing through the camp with fast paws, with three unknown cats behind them.

Miststar glared softly. "Thrushfire, Meadowcloud, and Rowanclaw?" she meowed in surprise, "What brings you into our camp?"

Mintkit felt her mothers' bushy tail engulf her and her brothers, hiding them from view. She squirmed, wanting to hear what the answer would be. Her mother growled softly.

"I've come to claim my kits," came a toms meow. He was a dark brown, with even darker brown markings, and his eyes were a striking amber. She flicked her ears.

"You can't!" Mintkit heard Sageflare cry, and she was pushed behind her mother.

A collection of gasps were heard from the clan, and Mintkit looked around wildly. She was half-clan? But what clan were they from?

"I have every right to my kits, just the same as you!" the tom hissed. "Please, Thrushfire!" her mother yowled. Mintkit saw Miststar hold her tail up for silence. "I believe that it is up to the kits to decide." She stated.

Thrushfire bared his fangs. "Riverclan has enough food to sustain them, whilst you don't, especially in leafbare," he meowed.

"It's up to the kits!" came a yowl that Mintkit knew as Swiftpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. She saw her brothers stiffen as the tom drew closer, and Sageflare let him with a hiss.

"You are all very well," their father meowed, sniffing them. Blazekit unsheathed his claws and drove them across Thrushfires muzzle, earning a hiss of pain. Skykit just growled at him.

Thrushfire turned to his daughter, who was looking up at him with wide eyes. He leant over to sniff her, and she sat their, obediently.

Miststar sighed. "Mintkit has made her choice," she meowed solemnly. "She will go back with Riverclan."


End file.
